


Breaking Character

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Play Rehearsal, Stagedorks, Theatre Kids, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Jeremy is having trouble staying in character, so Christine decides to help him out.





	Breaking Character

After a few months as an official couple, Christine had convinced Jeremy to try out for the play yet again. He had always enjoyed acting, but never had the confidence to get into it before that year. And it was an excuse to see her more, so he would have done it anyway just for that simple fact.

And on top of seeing her at rehearsals, she also insisted they run lines together after rehearsal. As if she needed the extra practice. She was already incredible, though maybe Jeremy was just a little biased.

Michael would drive them home, Rich sitting shotgun, and they’d talk about rehearsal (yes, Rich and the others had stayed in the drama program, and even got Michael to join the tech crew!) and when they got to Jeremy’s house, Rich would yell some comment about using protection, making Jeremy blush bright red and Christine flip him off playfully.

Mr Heere had started going back to work at his office instead of working from home, so they had the house to themselves. As much as Jeremy loved his dad, he was happy to not have him around to embarrass him. Christine had seen enough baby pictures for a lifetime.

“So, I was thinking we should start from Act 2, Scene 3,” Christine said, flipping through her script.

“Sounds good,” Jeremy replied, pulling out his own script and turning to the same place.

Mr Reyes was clearly out of ideas, choosing yet another Shakespeare play to perform and modernize in some way, which infuriated Christine to no end.

“I think someone is stabbed in every single Shakespeare play,” Jeremy said, eyes scanning over the page where his character dies.

“It’s the most common cause of death in his works,” Christine replied instantly. Of course she would know a fact like that off the top of her head. “So, you would be on the ground…”

Jeremy laid down on his bedroom floor, propping himself up his elbows to continue reading.

“And I would kneel down beside you,” she continued, doing just that.

They started reading their lines, Jeremy clutching his side as though he had truly been fatally wounded, stumbling over his words once or twice, but otherwise getting through quite well. He blushed when he caught Christine grinning at him from the corner of his eye.

But when Christine reached out to examine his “wound”, her fingers delicately brushing against his thin shirt, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle, causing her to pull back with a confused look, before her expression changed to one of realization, and then amusement.

It had taken Christine approximately a week of dating to realize her boyfriend was probably the most ticklish person in the entire world.

“Sorry, Jeremy, am I tickling you?” she asked playfully, fingers dancing over his side lightly.

His cheeks went red at her words, giggles spilling from his lips. “Yehes!” he replied, gently batting at her hand.

She giggled along with him, before a slightly evil thought came into her head. “You know, babe, if you can’t keep yourself from giggling like this, you’ll totally ruin the scene. You’re supposed to be dying, not laughing!” she tweaked his side again, loving the way his body jerked beneath her hand. He was just too damn adorable.

“I can’t help it!” Jeremy whined.

“Then maybe we have to get you used to it, so you don’t break character on stage!”

“What do you mean?”

If Mr Heere were to come home, he would walk in on something that surely looked worse than it was. Christine straddled Jeremy’s thighs, his face blushing brightly, his shirt ridden up and exposing his stomach. She grinned down at him, wiggling her fingers playfully, already making him laugh nervously.

“I’m gonna have to tickle you until you’re not ticklish anymore,” she said, putting on an almost somber tone, like she had no choice in the matter.

And before Jeremy could stutter a word out, she was scribbling her nails over his tummy and sides, eliciting a fit of adorable, squeaky laughter from him.

“That’s nohot possible!” he cried.

“Well, we have to try!” Christine replied.

Michael had graciously done her the favor of revealing all of Jeremy’s most ticklish spots, so she knew exactly where to go to make him snort and squeal. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, the way he scrunched up his shoulders and shook his head back and forth, though he didn’t verbally protest one bit. When she finally stopped, it was simply because she didn’t think she could go another second without kissing him.

He didn’t seem to mind.

And the next time they went over that same scene, he still flinched at her touch, but managed to bite back a giggle. She gave him a wink before continuing with her lines, using all her willpower to not sneak in a tickle.

If she hadn’t loved play rehearsal before, she certainly would now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
